Ho, Hey
by brucas3smut
Summary: "I belong with you. You belong with me. You're my sweetheart." She sang softly as she locked eyes with the rave haired boy through the glass who was fidgeting with the ring on his finger.


**Title**: Ho, Hey  
**Category**: One Tree Hill  
**Ship**: Nathan/Haley  
**Prompt**: I don't think you're right for her, look at what might have been...He'd be standing next to me.

**Summary:** "I belong with you. You belong with me. You're my sweetheart." She sang softly as she locked eyes with the rave haired boy through the glass who was fidgeting with the ring on his finger.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

**Status:** Complete

* * *

"So you're telling me that you've been in love with your producer for three years now?!" She exclaimed as she looked at the honey blonde.

Widening her eyes as she looked over at her best friend, "Could you say it any louder? I don't think China heard you." She said in a hushed tone as she quickly shut the door to her office.

"Besides the point, when were you going to tell me that you were in love with him?"The brunette questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uhm...never." She answered.

"Haley." The brunette whined.

"Brooke." The girl mocked her friend.

A pout formed on the brunette's lips, "I thought we told each other everything." She reminded her.

Sighing, "Brooke..." Haley sighed, looking at the girl who had quickly become her best friends over the past six years. She started out as a fill in backup singer and now she couldn't go on tour without her, Brooke was right they did tell each other everything. "He's married."

Seeing that her friend was really hurting, she got up from the couch and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay sweetie." Brooke tried to reassure her, she had never been in her situation but she also knew that you couldn't help who you fell in love with.

Hugging her friend tightly, "I sure hope you're right." Haley muttered before they broke apart.

"Well any good way to get over a guy is to write a song right?" Brooke questioned as she led the honey blonde to her keyboard. "Now's a perfect time."

Letting out a breath as she took a seat at her piano, "You're right." Playing a couple keys before looking at Brooke. "Now go be with your husband." Seeing the brunette about to object, "I've stolen you for four months because of the tour. Go see Lucas and tell him I said hi. I promise I'll call you later."

Nodding her head, "Okay, but you better not forget to call me." Brooke said before dropping a kiss on her friends head. "Love ya, Hales." She said while grabbing her stuff.

"Love you, too." She responded just before the brunette closed the door behind her.

* * *

"H. James." A deep voice carried through her office, causing her to jump in surprise.

Looking up, she couldn't help the huge smile that came across her face. "Hey, Nathan."

"Working hard?" He questioned, seeing that she was in front of her computer with multiple papers strewn over the top of it, making the piano less visible.

Glancing down at the papers, "You could say that, just been struck by inspiration." She said while turning her attention back to him.

Making his way across her office, he grabbed a chair and took a seat beside her. "Let's hear what you got."

A small blush tinted her cheeks, "Nate, it's not ready yet." She mumbled while playing with a couple keys on the piano.

Laughing, "Even after all these years you still get stage fright." Nathan stated.

Shoving his shoulder gently, "I do not. It just feels weird because usually we're in two separate rooms because you listen to my songs when I'm recording them." Haley reminded him, it was how they worked. He gave her space but was always in the recording studio without fail each time she was.

Raising his hands in surrender, "I get it. I'll leave you to it. Just be sure to let me know when you're recording so I can hear it." He said while getting up from his chair.

"Don't I always?" Haley reminded him.

Smirking his famous smirk, "Without fail." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't stay too late." He said before exiting her office, leaving a dazed singer behind him.

* * *

"How late did you end up staying?" Brooke questioned as she and Haley stood in the breakroom.

Taking a long sip of her coffee, "Not too late, I think I got out here around midnight. Mostly because Nathan stopped by and I realized just how late it was." Haley shared.

Kinking her eyebrow as she looked at her best friend, "Late night in the office with the boss man?" Brooke questioned as she finished making her coffee, turning her full attention to Haley. "Anything happen that I should know?" She questioned.

Rolling her eyes, Haley opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by the only other person in the breakroom.

"Isn't he married?" Carrie questioned, judgement clear in her tone.

Opening her mouth to find a rebuttle, she found that she was at a loss for words. Glancing at Brooke for help, she cleared her throat. "Nothing's going on with me and Nathan." Haley spoke.

Scoffing, "Right. Everyone knows that you're in love with him." Carrie said, getting up from her chair to place her cup in the sink. "It's actually pretty pathetic."

"No, what's pathetic is how you sleep your way to the top. Who's next on your list? I mean you've only been the big boss man's secretary for six months, isn't that like half your life time you serpent." Brooke spoke as she wrapped her arm around Haley's waist and walked her out of the break room. "Ugh, I hate Carrie. She's such a bitch."

Laughing as she pulled the brunette into a hug, "It'll be okay. Now, come here. I want to show you what I have so far." Haley informed her as they began heading towards her office.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed. "I love being the first one to hear your new songs."

* * *

Walking into the recording studio, "How about we lay down some of the tracks?" Haley questioned. Brooke had already agreed to be a part of the song even though it wasn't finished yet.

"Sure. Are you doing an upbeat song or slow acoustic version?" Brooke asked as she held her hand on the door leading to the booth.

"Haven't decided yet, we'll record both until I make a decision." She said, poking her head out into the hallway. "Keller!" She yelled, earning the producer's attention.

Pushing up his glasses, "James, What can I do for ya?" He asked while taking a bite out of his apple. "Because if it's lunch, this is mine so try again. Fine I'll share the apple with you but you have to stick to your own side." He told her while holding out his apple towards her.

Giggling, "Chris. I need your music help- not your apple." She said, grabbing his free hand and pulling him into the studio before closing the door behind them. "Okay, Brooke's going to lay down two tracks for us."

"Okay." Chris said while holding the apple in his mouth while moving some switches around and pressing a few buttons. "Ready." His muffled response came out, causing Haley and Brooke to laugh.

"Thanks, Keller." She said as she signaled for Brooke to start.

"She sounds really good." Chris said taking a bite out of his apple before holding it out towards Haley. "Hold it."

Taking the apple, she took a bite out of it before she saw Chris staring at her. Covering her mouth, "Guess I was more hungry than I thought." Haley said.

Shaking his head, "Just stay to your side of the apple, James." He told her as he pushed his glasses up once again before turning his attention to the board in front of him as they listened to Brooke sing.

* * *

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" Brooke asked as the pair walked down the hallway.

Shrugging, "I was thinking about that Italian bistro a few blocks away and Chris'll be tagging along."

A small smirk came across her lips, "You two have been spending a lot of time together. Every lunch for the past two months, come to think of it." Brooke spoke.

Rolling her eyes, "We're friends and we actually have a lot more in common than I thought." Haley answered.

"Maybe you should ask him out?" The brunette suggested.

Opening her mouth to reply, she stopped as they heard muffled yelling coming from the office in front of them. "Stop it! Okay, just stop it!" A deep voice yelled.

"No! Stop defending your whore!" A woman's voice yelled.

"Just stop yelling." He asked, attempting to regain his cool. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know Nathan. Why don't you tell your whore the next time she sleeps with you that she shouldn't email it around the office, especially when your wife is on the mailing list!"

Widening her eyes as she listened to the yelling match going on behind the door, she looked over at the honey blonde who had gone pale and mute. "Haley?" Brooke questioned.

Waving her hand to keep her friend quiet, she continued listening to the conversation. "We've been married for ten years! You probably cheated on me before! So how long have you been fucking Carrie?!" Nathan's wife yelled.

"Okay, just listen to me-" Nathan began, trying to calm down his wife. He knew that this was going to end up blowing up in his face. Especially since he had told Carrie that he wanted to end things, he just didn't feel okay with cheating anymore. It was a horrible time to get a conscience, since they had been sleeping together for three months but in his mind it was better late than never.

"No. I don't want to listen to you, I can't handle anymore lies." She said. "Just don't come home until later, I'll have all my stuff out by and then I'll send you the divorce papers."

"No, I don't want a divorce. I love you and I want to work on this." Nathan said, walking towards his wife and pulling her body into his.

Feeling the tears burning her eyes, she glanced over at the brunette who had a sympathetic look on her face. "Please." Haley whispered brokenly.

"Okay, let's get you out of here." Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend and led her down the hallway and into the elevator. Watching the doors close, before Haley let out a strangled sob as she held onto her best friend.

* * *

"She's in the studio working on her latest song, it's actually about Nathan." Brooke said, fidgeting with the phone cord. "Haley's holding up as well as she can. It was a lot for her to handle, but Chris is checking in on her and I think that he'll be a good distraction." Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she flicked her eyes to her (Haley's) office door to see Nathan. "Listen Luke, I gotta get off here but I'll meet you home in an hour, okay?... I love you too. Bye." Hanging up the phone, she let out a small sigh before glancing up at her boss.

"Hey Nate." Brooke said as she watched the taller brunette stand in her doorway. "Something I can do to help you?"

"I know there's been rumors that are going around the office. I also know that you and Hales were standing outside my office when I was fighting with my wife." Nathan said while he fidgeted.

Shaking her hands, "It's fine, Nathan. We know that it's not any of our business." Brooke said, standing up from her chair and packing up her things for the day. "We'll be sure to keep our mouths quiet, promise."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Nathan said, rubbing the back of his neck. Opening up his mouth, he began to say something only to stop himself and isntead let outa sigh.

Glancing up, "Is there something else?" Brooke questioned as she stopped her movements and glanced at her boss.

"How's Haley?" Nathan questioned, he had overheard Brooke saying that Haley was holding up as well as she could and he wanted to know if something had happened to her. "I haven't been able to check on her lately and today has been hectic. Is there anything going on with her?"

Shaking her head as she grabbed her things and began making her way towards the door. "You really have no idea do you?" Stopping in front of him, seeing the look of confusion clear on her face giving her the answer that he didn't. "Nathan, she's in love... with you."

Widening his eyes as he heard the brunette's words, "What?" He questioned softly, while every moment he had every shared with Haley flashed through his mind. She was right. Haley _was_ in love with him.

Sighing, "As Haley's best friend, I'll ask you to stay away from her. I think you've done enough damage." Licking her lips, "Except I know Haley and she'll want to talk to you. Just give her a little time, she's working on her song." Patting his shoulder. "Bye." She said, leaving the tall brunette alone in the doorway.

* * *

"Took a bus to China Town. I'd be standing on Canal." She muttered softly to herself. "And Bowery. He'd be standing next to me." Writing down the lyrics, she strummed gently on her guitar before she was pulled out of her focus by someone knocking on the door. Glancing up, she felt her breath catch in her throat as Nathan stood in front of her. His sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his hair dishelved like he had been running his fingers through his hair over and over again. "Hi." She spoke softly.

Nodding his head, "How ya doin'?" Nathan questioned as he made his way into the booth and took a seat across from her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Placing her guitar back in her case. "I think you've had a more interesting day than I have."

"Yeah, I guess I have." Nathan said as he gave her a soft smile.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about anything." She said with a reassuring smile, even though she was hoping in her head that he didn't want to talk about his affair or his wife. There was a part of her that just wanted him to leave her alone. She had finally finished her song- that was about him- and just wanted to go home, take a long hot bath and curl up on her couch with chinese and a bad movie.

"I think I'm all talked out." He said, glancing down at the notebook that was sitting on her lap. "You finish your song?"

Glancing up from her notebook, "Yeah, it surprisingly only took me a few weeks. I think Chris helped though." She said with a small smile as she spoke Chris' name.

Noticing the smile on her face, he realized it was the same smile she would give him when he wakled into the room, "Keller?" Nathan asked, astonished that the two of them even talked. Last he knew, they only spoke a few words and that was only when they were forced to work together.

"Yeah. He's like one of my best friends now. Don't tell Brooke or she'll get super jealous." Haley teased, nudging Nathan's arm.

Nodding his head as he tried to hide the jealousy bubbling in his stomach, "Alright, let's see the song then." He said, grabbing for her notebook only for her to pull it away from his grasp.

"No, I don't think so." Quickly closing the notebook and holding it close to her chest.

Chuckling, "Oh, come on." He said as he went to grab the notebook again, only for her to pull it from his grasp once again and turn so her back was facing him. "Haley." He said, gently grabbing her sides as he saw her jump because of the contact. "Is someone ticklish?" He asked, as he began tickling her sides.

"Nathan!" She squealed as she dropped the notebook and began squirming in his arms while he continued to tickle her. "Stop it!" She giggled happily as she turned towards him and began pushing on his chest before both of them stopped moving as they realized how close the were together.

Brushing the hair out of her face, he sucked in a breath as he watched her tongue dip out and lick her bottom lip. Of course he had always found her attractive but he never saw them as more than friends but being this close to her, he was beginning to think that maybe he had thought wrong.

Feeling tingles go up her back, she looked up at Nathan through her eyelashes not knowing what to say. All she could focus on was his eyes, the same eyes that kept flicking back and forth between her own and her lips.

Leaning down towards her, Nathan paused to see if she was okay with this. Seeing her eyes flutter close, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Pausing for a moment before he felt her respond and kiss him back.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she felt him pull her closer as he deepend the kiss. Haley let out a happy sigh as Nathan moved his hand to her face and held her cheek.

"_No, I don't want a divorce. I love you and I want to work on this." _She heard his words from earlier ring in her head as she felt the metal on his finger touch her face. Quickly pulling away and breaking the kiss, "I can't do this." Haley spoke, pulling completely away from him. Wiping her mouth, "I can't be another Carrie. I just can't, Nathan." Looking up at him, she watched as he looked at her before slowly nodding his head before he left her alone in the booth.

* * *

Wiping her eyes after she finally stopped crying, Haley grabbed her jacket and purse. Just wanting this night to be over, she turned off her office lights and began heading down the hallway only to pause halfway down when she heard a velvet voice floating out of one of the rooms. Thinking that everyone had gone home already, Haley slowly made her way towards the room-shocked at what she had found.

_Someone like you, somebody  
I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see _

As the music faded out, she made her way into the room and watched as the person wore the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear. It reminded her of herself, the first time she ever performed. Walking towards the board, she pressed the intercom button. "Chris, I didn't know you could sing." Haley said, startling the producer.

"Shit, Hales! Don't scare me like that." He said while sliding his glasses back on his face to see her more clearly, sitting back in his chair. "And there's a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"Show me." Haley said.

"Okay, you show me your song that you've been scribbling down and I'll sing for you." Chris reasoned.

Smirking, "You drive a hard bargain." Haley said as she put her bag in the chair and rummaged through it before taking out the notebook and flipping through the pages before she found the one she was looking for. Walking into the booth, she handed the notebook to him.

Moving his glasses off the top of his head, he began reading the lyrics scribbled on the page. "'And I don't think you're right for her'?" Chris questioned her lyrics as he continued reading them over before handing the notebook back to her.

"Long story" She said, closing the notebook and walked out of the booth. "Your turn." Haley said as she pressed a couple of buttons before the track restarted. Watching as Chris placed his glasses on top of his head and stood up from the chair.

_I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

Smiling softly as she felt the shiver run up her spine. It amazed her that she had never heard him sing before-that she had never known that he could sing. He really did have an amazing voice.  
_  
Someone like you  
and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers  
undercover of the street_

Holding the headphone against his right ear, he motioned for Haley to come into the booth with him. Seeing her semi-blurry figure place her things in a chair before opening the door and coming into the booth.

_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

Standing beside him, she grabbed the other set of headphones and put them on as she slowly blended her voice in with his. Her eyes widening slightly at how well their voices sounded together.

_Off in the night while you live it up,  
I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

Turning towards Haley, he pointed at her teasingly while earning a smile from her. He figured that she needed a smile since he had seen her earlier that day and she look like a mess of emotions. He was too busy to check in on her but he figured getting a smile out of her meant something.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_  
_Someone like me_  
_Someone like me, somebody_

_Go and let it out_

_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_

Moving closer together as if their bodies were magnets that couldn't be pulled away from one another. The continued singing as their eyes locked with one another.

_I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see_

Their last words were swallowed as their lips met in a fiery kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Chris pulled her body closer to his while deepening the kiss.

Seeing fireworks as Chris ran his tongue along her bottom lips, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Pulling the kiss as he was desperate for a breath, "I wanna be that guy for you, James." He confessed, letting out a ragged breath. "I really do but I know you need to figure somethings out first." Lacing his fingers through her blonde locks, "And when you do, come find me because I'll be waiting." Leaning down he pressed another soft kiss on her lips. "Get outta here, James." He muttered against her lips. "Before I do things to you." He teased, earning a giggle from her as she separated herself from him. Leaving him with music in his ears and a tingling on his lips.

* * *

"B?" Haley questioned, knocking on her friend's office door with a small smile on her face. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Well I can already tell you I'm going to say yes but what is it?" Brooke questioned as she glanced down at the paper her friend was holding.

"I finished the song." Haley shared.

Smiling, "That's great, I know this will help you." Brooke told her.

"Yeah, but I want you on it." Haley told her, before handing the sheet music to her.

Nodding her as she took the sheet, "Of course, you know I love back up on slow somewhat acoustic songs." Brooke said with a smile as she looked down at the music causing the smile on her face to disappear. "On second thought I changed my mind." Shoving the sheet music back into her friends hand while crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing as she looked at her friend, Haley knew that Brooke loved singing but was always afraid that doing more than back up singing. Scared that someone would hear all of her voice and completely hate it. "You're going to make me pull the best friend card." Haley said, seeing the brunette let out a huff before nodding her head.

Taking the sheet music back as she began looking over the lyrics, "Okay, I'll do it. When are we recording?" Brooke questioned as she chewed on her lip.

"In about five minutes, so let's go." Haley said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down the hall towards the recording studio.

"Okay, okay. Stop rushing me woman, I have to learn the words first." Brooke teased as they walked into the studio, only for Brooke to run into Haley who had suddenly stopped walking. "Haley, what-" She stopped talking as she realized that Nathan was in there, talking with Chris. "We can always record it later." She whispered.

Shaking her head, "He's going to hear it sooner or later, maybe now he'll put the pieces together." Haley spoked as the two girls walked into the booth and got situated.

Placing on her headphones as she watched the brunette do the same. "We'll record the whole song now since you already did the background part. Just sing the 'ho, hey' at the beginning then just the lyrics that are underlined and obviously the bold because you're singing this with me." Haley informed her as she saw the brunette nod but keep her attention on the music before her.

Nodding her head to Nathan and the other producer, she began patting her leg softly along with the slow beat of the intro. Haley shared a small smile watching the brunette as she began singing softly.

_(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right  
(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead  
(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,  
(Ho!) sleeping in my bed  
(Hey!)_

Licking her lips as Brooke continued singing softly in the background, she leaned up towards the microphone as she began singing.

(Ho!) So show me family  
(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed  
(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho!) But I can write a song  
(Hey!)

Winking at Brooke as she sang the the last verse before they both began singing.

**And I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet...heart

She sang softly as she locked eyes with the raven haired boy through the glass who was fidgeting with the ring on his finger. She closed her eyes as she thought of their kiss the night prior and how stupid she had been to think it had changed anything. The first thing she had heard this morning was Carrie bragging about her night with Nathan. Shaking her head, Haley continued singing._  
_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) And I don't think I'm right for him*  
(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you  
(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town  
(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal  
(Ho!) And Bowery  
(Hey!) He'd be standing next to me  
(Ho!)_

Turning her attention to the producer who was pushing his glasses up his nose. Smirking as he realized that she had changed the lyrics*. Taking a bite out of his apple, he shot her a wink causing her to blush while she continued singing. Sitting back in his chair as Haley and Brooke continued singing, he listened while glancing down at the board making sure everything sounded perfect.

**And I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet...heart

Continuing to pat her leg to the slow beat of the song, Haley suddenly felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Looking at Nathan, she finally realized that they weren't ever going to get with one another and that they didn't belong together. It surprised her how okay she felt with that sudden realization- maybe it was because she had her best friend by her side or maybe it had something to do with the spikey haired producer sitting next to him.

**And love, we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
Cause, oh, we're bleeding out**

**And I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet...heart_

Her voice slowly fading out with the music. "Great take, Davis." Chris chimed in through the intercom. "Oh, and James?" He asked, causing the honey blonde to look at him through the glass. "We got gold." He said, causing her to roll her eyes before smiling at him.

"Don't ya think, Nate?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah." Nathan agreed. "Sounded amazing." He said, watching as Haley talked to Brooke before throwing her head back in laughter. Having a strange feeling that something good has just slipped through his fingers.

* * *

_Three months later_

"There's my girl." Chris said as Haley jumped into his arms. "I missed you." Running his hand through her hair.

Smiling, "Chris, you just watched me record a song." She said, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"And you were amazing as always." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, "We got gold, again." Chris shared.

"As if I would give my boyfriend anything less." Haley replied while returning the kiss, before hearing someone clear their throat.

Causing the pair to turn their heads, "Can you guys keep it professional." Nathan said as he continued looking through the contracts in his lap.

"All work and no play, man you need to get laid." Chris said, earning a slap on the chest from his girlfriend.

"Be nice." Haley chastised him, knowing that Nathan had a rough couple months. With his divorce being finalized and then his attempt at a relationship with Carrie that ended up blowing up in his face, he needed a win. "Hey, why don't you come out with me and Chris? We're meeting some friends later for drinks and bad karaoke. You in?"

Shaking his head, "No, you all head out and enjoy your night." Nathan said, earning nods from the couple before they linked hands and exited the office. Letting out a sigh as he watched them walk down the hallway, "I belong with you...you belong with me." He muttered softly off key, while keeping his eyes on the faint blonde figure.

* * *

A/N-I apologize for the bittersweet ending, but I had always planned to write it that way. I originally wrote this with B/L in mind but with the whole singing area I figured that N/H would be a better fit. I'll probably go back and edit because I was in such a rush to FINALLY finish this that I half assed it and I apologize for under par writing and mistakes. And if you haven't heard of Tyler Ward, I highly suggest that youtube him right now! :)

/watch?v=UzO_gRJPXLg


End file.
